New Moon
by ans26
Summary: From the part where Jacob first phases and ignores Bella for awhile, this is my twist on the way New Moon should have gone. Contains some swearing. I don't own any of the characters!


I jumped out of my car as I saw Jacobs's half naked form walk away from me. "Hey!" I shouted over the rain, I jogged to keep up with him. "So what, I'm not enough for you to even call me, but now I'm not even worth enough for you to face me now Jake?" He turned round but he wasn't the Jake I knew and was learning to love he was the cold bitter version.

"What do you want Bella?" he hissed avoiding looking in my eyes, his body half turned round like he was still contemplating whether to turn or not. "I don't know Jake, I want to know why my best friend was too sick to get off his ass and call me, but he was fine to prance around shirtless with Sam Uley the man he hated. Or how about how he's suddenly ripped with a new haircut and badass attitude? Those are only topping the list Jacob Black!" My anger felt overwhelming as I never cursed or raised my voice to anyone.

He looked shocked and regretful for a slight moment before his bitter mask was there to replace it again. "Bella you need to leave, you don't belong here, we can't be friends anymore so don't try to talk to me anymore." He was about to turn away before I burst out "Bullshit!" the both of us were shocked by my outbreak, "Where did you get all that crap huh, was it Sam did he make you say it, cos I know you Jake I can tell you don't want to say all of this! I've sat there for the past two week's thinking I had driven you away because I wasn't ready, but now I realised how much of an asshole you can be."

"Would you stop blaming Sam it wasn't his fault, I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry but I'm not good for you anymore and I'm sorry you had to waste your time on me, but I'm not the same anymore and I'm definitely not who I used to be, So just get in the truck go home and don't come back," I took a step closer to him so I was in his face and surprised where all the confidence came from I said "Fine I'll leave and I can tell your not the same anymore, but just know this I was going to say yes. I realised after I got home from the cinema that I wanted to try and be more than your friend, but I guess you've got more than enough friends now." Tears swept my cheeks as I admitted my feelings and he looked in to my eyes.

His look was so intense it felt like there was nothing else in the world, and the look of shock was all over his face. He looked like he was seeing the light for the first time, and then pain marred his beautiful face as he came to the realisation of what I had just said and he whispered "Bella."

I couldn't deal with this anymore so I ran to my truck wiping the tears that had fallen, I climbed into the truck and Jake was still standing there where I left him. I turned the key in the ignition and the truck groaned. "Come on," I moaned and tried again it still wouldn't start "Oh you have got to be kidding me!". I whacked the steering wheel and banged my head against it in frustration, I was pleading in my mind for it to work, begging even. I tried once again and nothing happened "You useless piece of shit!" I screamed out. I got out of the truck trying not to look at Jacob who still looked shocked, he was standing right near my truck now.

I popped the hood and coughed at the sudden sight of smoke, "Bloody brilliant," I murmured under my breath. I slammed the hood down , pleased that the rain had reduced to spitting, and grabbed my bag from the seat and decided to walk home seeing as I had no idea what was wrong with my truck, and I still had some pride left so I couldn't ask Jake. It really wasn't my day today was it? I was proud of the confidence I showed with Jake I never stood up to Edward. But that doesn't mean that inside I wasn't torn apart inside and aching in pain and confusion.

I was so lost in my thoughts I never eve realised Jake had caught up to me, "What are you doing Bella, you can't seriously be walking home." I stopped and let out a sigh I was too upset to shout so I softly said "What do you want me to do Jake huh, you've made it very clear that I'm not wanted around here, and my trucks messed up so this is my only way of leaving." I wasn't bothered to try and act strong anymore I let him see the pain he inflicted on me, I wasn't hiding it anymore.

"Bella, cant you get someone to pick you up or something, knowing you you'll definitely have an accident or you'll get sick." I scoffed and my snide remark was "Why do you suddenly care, you just old me to piss off and now you worry about me?" and I started walking again. I ignored his shouts of 'of course I care' and 'I'm sorry'. My feet had a mind of their own and then I realised they were taking me to first beach; I sat on the slightly wet driftwood tree where me and Jacob first talked. I let my wander over the stories he'd told me about the Quileute wolves and the cold ones. It seemed like a life time ago.

I shivered from the cold and pulled out my phone from my pocket, I didn't want Charlie to see me like this he'd only worry so I made a strange decision and called Angela. "Hello," was her cheery reply, always such a nice girl. "Umm hi Ange it's me Bella, I was wondering if you could do me a favour." I could almost imagine the shock written all over her face, "Uh hi Bella, it's been a long time, and sure what do you need?" I hesitated knowing I'd have to explain all this later, "Umm would you mind picking me up from First Beach please, my truck has broke down and I think I'm gonna hurt myself if I have to walk, I can barely even see." My voice sounded scratchy as my throat ached trying to keep my tears at bay.

"Alright but I want an explanation Bella you don't sound too good, I'll see you soon," I sighed and said "Alright Ange bye". I really think it would be good to get this whole Jacob fiasco off my chest. I wrapped my arms round my knees and had a strange feeling I was being watched, I glanced around and couldn't see anyone so I went back to my self pitying. A few tears escaped but I remained silent occasionally sniffing or shivering from the cold. I just felt like everyone had just gotten sick of me and had now left me, and I didn't even know what I did wrong. But after what Jacob had said today, I felt fed up of feeling sorry for myself and I was angry at how Edward could just leave me here. Or how Jacob could just tell me to leave, I was so sick of it, I mean do I just repel people after I get close to them by now I was punching the tree and my knuckles had scrapes on them. "Your only gonna hurt yourself, and what the hell did the tree do to you?"

I spun round to see Quil, but he had also changed in to one of Sam Uleys cult. I nodded knowingly and just said "It just brought back some painful memories, if you don't mind you can run back to Sam and leave me to it." He scoffed and said "Fine I guess we deserved that, but would you stop punching the tree your knuckles look raw." His face looked disgusted at the bloody mess. Just then Angela's horn blasted through the silence and I was internally thanking her, I grabbed my bag with my good hand and was walking to her when Quil said "He hates having to hurt you you know, it's literally killing him knowing that you're hurting, Bella he only wants the best for you." I scoffed and said "Well if he gives a crap about me then he should do something about it then shouldn't he. What do you want me to do, the asshole just told me to stay away from him and never come back, I don't see that as a way of showing someone that you care Quil."

I climbed in to the car and Angela took one look at my hand and said "Were going straight to the hospital, and I'm not taking no for an answer!" I left it at that, my hand really was starting to hurt, so I went along with it. There was a comfortable silence in the car, but my mind was racing around about what Quil had said, If Jacob hated saying all of that then why did he, if he hated seeing me hurt then why did he hurt me, I just didn't understand. We were waiting at the hospital now and Angela turned to me and said "Come on honey, spill." I wasn't able to hold it in anymore so I told her everything, and by the time I finished I was crying so she put her arm round me and comforted me saying sweet words.

I got back home after agreeing to meet up with Angela again soon; I really did miss talking to her. Charlie ordered pizza in, and as soon as I could I disappeared in to my room trying to distract myself. I logged on to my laptop, typing with one hand and read through Renée's newest email, I felt bad for leaving it so long. I was thinking about what to say to her when I saw something sneaking out at the bottom of my cupboard; it was the presents the Cullens had given me for my birthday. There were a few items of clothing, wires sticking out from my trucks radio and a stiff white envelope with my name written on it. It was the tickets to Jacksonville Carlisle and Esme had given me, I had completely forgotten about them in my attempt to block out everything about the Cullens.

I decided I should use them, they were going to expire soon, I missed Renee and I needed to leave for a little while to clear my head. The only problem was who should I take, I would have taken Jake with me but the circumstances had changed, maybe Angela. There was a tap at my window so I got up to see what it was, what I didn't expect was to see Jacob standing in my front garden throwing rocks at my window. "Open Up!" He called. What the hell was he doing, I hesitantly opened the window and called out, "What he hell do you think your doing Jacob, go away!"

He looked up and said with a pained expression "Bella I'm so sorry about the things I said to you this afternoon I didn't really mean it, please just move back so I can come up and talk to you!" I shook my head, I couldn't take any more pain, "No Jacob, just go back to Sam and the rest of your stupid cronies, I can't deal with you right now." With that I slammed the window shut and sank down to the floor trying to hold myself together as I could Jacob shouting my name. This was starting to get pathetic, and I don't think I could handle anymore confusion and heart ache, I needed a break.

I got my phone out from my bag and I found my mums number, I pressed call and took a deep breathe as it was dialling. She picked it up on the third ring, "Hello," I smiled it was nice to hear her voice again, "Hi mum, how are you". I could hear her squeal as she replied "Bella honey is that you, oh it's so good to hear from you, how are you!" I laughed "Yes mom it's me, and I'm ok I suppose, look I have two tickets to Jacksonville for two weeks, when are you free for me to visit?" "Oh really, that would be so great, I should be free for the next two weeks if you want, I know you're on your school holidays, and Phil and I are really starting to miss you!" I smiled as it was perfect timing for me, I could have two weeks in the sun to clear my head.


End file.
